


Hopeful

by Violsva



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canon Crossover, Fanfic of Fanfic, Gen, Kid Fic, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young Lord Peter makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeful

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #22](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1595774.html). A missing scene from [Sayers' own crossover fic](http://violsva.tumblr.com/post/98806957884/dduane-petermorwood-copperbadge-that-one), which you should read in order to understand this.

He had heard of the great man often. One of his earliest memories was being told of Sherlock Holmes’ return to London, and he had already been familiar with the name, from some indefinite mixture of bedtime stories and half-heard political discussions. So it was not at all a stretch to think of him in a time of need.

But Gerald immediately scoffed at the idea that the Great Detective would be interested in a lost kitten, which prompted Mary to burst into tears again. Peter might have started crying as well, but his sister’s tears had reminded him that Sherlock Holmes did not work alone. Surely even if his celebrated friend was too busy, a doctor would see the importance of the matter, and might be prevailed upon to help.

Peter hugged Mary, and decided that sneaking out the back gate would be the best chance.


End file.
